


Just Once More

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Beta, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: Black hair fanned out across his pillow; plush lips parted to allow moans to escape. A pale, tattooed chest expanded sharply as oxygen was pulled into starved lungs. Hazy green eyes watched him, dark lashes falling to cover them as the pleasure overtook their owner.





	Just Once More

 

Black hair fanned out across his pillow; plush lips parted to allow moans to escape. A pale, tattooed chest expanded sharply as oxygen was pulled into starved lungs. Hazy green eyes watched him, dark lashes falling to cover them as the pleasure overtook their owner.

 

Tanned hands, rough with callouses, stroked along the exposed skin before him as deft fingers plucked at the strings of the clothing hiding the rest of that body from hungry blue eyes. Smirking lips descended to cover that plush mouth, wanting, _needing_ , to taste and feel the other man. Their mouths parted, the air between them heavy with unspoken desires, before their lips crashed back together more frantic than before.

 

Nero growled into the kiss as his hands fumbled over the buckle of V's belt, unwilling to part from his lips to look at what he was doing. Slim, delicate fingers joined his own to help rid V of his pants. A feral sound of triumph escaped Nero as he realised that V wasn't wearing any underwear, and was finally laid beneath him as bare as the day he was brought into this world.

 

V couldn't help but pout up at the younger man and tug at the t-shirt still covering his upper body, jacket discarded long before they had made it anywhere close to the bedroom. Grinning wickedly, Nero yanked the top over his head and cast it to the side, before reaching down to his pants.

 

Too aroused to wait any longer, V sat up and pulled Nero back in for another frenzied kiss. Nero abandoned his half opened pants to grab V's arms and pull him closer, the skin on skin contact causing them both to moan.

 

One tattooed hand moved to grip at short, white strands, the other caressing the planes of smooth muscled chest bared to his touch. Letting out a mewl of pleasure, Nero managed to pull his mouth away from V's to trail down a pale cheek and down his throat leaving sucking kisses along the way. V's fingers tightened in Nero's hair as teeth, lips, tongue tormented his neck, leaving marks that would be nearly impossible to hide. Not that V cared for what others thought of the marks, he himself quite liked showing them off, much to Nero's satisfaction.

 

V's gasping moan spurred Nero on. Laying the other back down upon the bed, Nero parted V's legs and slipped between them, pressing himself as close as possible. His hands ran over V's body, up his calf and down his thigh, sending shivers down the thinner man's spine. His calloused finger tips trailed up the flat belly before him, soon diverting to pinch and pluck at rosy nipples.

 

“ _Nero!”_ V's voice cried out as Nero's mouth replaced one of his hands, hips thrusting forwards in a lazy rhythm, meant simply to build the tension between them.

 

“Hmm?” Nero looked innocently up at V, fingers and hips still working in tandem not giving the other man a break.

 

“More, please.” The words were moaned out and Nero surged forwards to claim V's mouth once again.

 

Nero hummed thoughtfully as he looked down at V with a teasing look on his face. A quick yank at his hair changed his mind about further torturing his impatient lover though.

 

“Don't even think about it.” V hissed at him warningly.

 

With a laugh, Nero conceded, hand slipping down V's chest and over his stomach. Nero's mouth covered V's, swallowing the moan V let loose as his hand wrapped around his length. Tongue lapping greedily at V's mouth as he panted, Nero's hand moved up and down in a leisurely rhythm that drove V mad.

 

With a mewl of pleasure, V arched up into the touch silently asking for more. He pouted up at Nero as he pulled away, but the sound of a drawer opening soon soothed his ire. The hand soon returned, slick with lube, stroking him faster now. _Harder._

 

V gasped in pleasure as Nero's other hand crept further down, circling his entrance, pressing lightly against it teasingly before retreating. V tried to push into the fingers, needed them inside, but Nero tutted at him lightly and withdrew them completely.

 

V was a panting mess by this time, sweaty hair sticking to his face and flushed a fetching shade of red. Nero wanted to take a photo of him right them, to be able to preserve this look of absolute lust and perfection that he could look at for years to come. But somehow he didn't think that V would go for that.

 

Nero let out a yelp of surprise as he was suddenly pushed back and flipped, V resting on his hips smirking down at him. Nero couldn't help but admire the smooth planes of V's body, and his hands ran over all of that clear skin as V leant over him to grab the lube.

 

Coating his own fingers in the slick substance, V placed one hand on Nero's chest as his other reached behind him slowly pushing one, then two fingers inside. Nero wasn't sure who moaned louder then, as V rocked down against his hardened length and then back onto his fingers.

 

Watching V's fingers disappearing into his entrance and feeling the other man press against his hardness was driving Nero mad, he needed to be inside V _now._

 

“V.”

 

Nero's voice was low and raw, filled with so much lust that V shivered.

 

“ _I need you now.”_

 

“Yes.” V moaned out, pulling out his fingers and taking hold of Nero, slicking his length so that he could sink down onto him easily.

 

Nero's hands flew to grip at V's hips, not sure if he was helping guide him or wanting to pull him down fully. His hips made little thrusting motions as V sank down further onto him, each little movement pulling yet another noise from V's mouth.

 

Finally V's ass rested against Nero's thighs, his fingers digging into Nero's chest as Nero stroked soothingly along his trembling thighs. V let out a trembling sigh at the feeling of fullness inside of him.

 

“Gods, Nero,” V moaned out. “You feel so good inside of me.”

 

V's words caused Nero to buck his hips up into the other man's heat, and V let out a little moan, before his body finally relaxed.

 

“Mmm Nero, I'm ready.”

 

Nero didn't need to be told twice. Tightening his grip on V's hips, he lifted the other man slightly before pulling him down at the same time as he lifted his hips sharply upwards. The curve of V's neck as he threw his head back with a cry of ecstasy was a temptation that Nero couldn't resist.

 

Tensing his stomach muscles, Nero pulled himself upright, latching his mouth against that tempting curve. V's arms flew around Nero's shoulders, pulling himself against the younger man, his length gaining friction between their two bodies, bringing him closer to climax. V's body rocked along with Nero's thrusts, gasps and moans filling the air; but it wasn't enough, for either of them. With a growl, Nero held V tightly and reversed their positions so that he was once more above the other man.

 

V wrapped his legs tightly around Nero's waist, pulling the other man into him deeper, not wanting Nero to leave him feeling empty. Their bodies twisted together, pushing and pulling against each other; V's hands grabbing Nero's shoulders, nails dragging along his back as Nero struck his prostate.

 

“ _Yes._ ” V cried out. “There, right there! NERO!”

 

Nero pressed closer, pushing in deeper, trying to bury himself so deeply within V that he would never be able to be free of him. He wanted to imprint himself within the other, wanted a piece of V inside of himself as well. Nero lowered his mouth to devour V once more, touching, exploring, tasting him, before they had to part for air.

 

V's voice rang out again and again, his body trembling as it wound tighter and tighter, ready to snap at any moment. He pulled Nero closer, wanting him still closer.

 

Nero's arms snaked out to hold V; his hands buried in his hair, stroking the damp strands away from blazing green eyes. Those eyes, they seared Nero's very soul and laid him bare. A trickle of unease started to fill Nero, but the pleasure of their tryst drowned out those feelings.

 

It was as they rocked together, each climbing higher and higher towards their peak, that things started to fall into place in his mind. V's legs trembled around Nero, not just in pleasure, but due to a weakness that should not exist. The perfect flesh beneath his hands started to feel dry, as though too harsh a movement might cause it to crack and fall apart. V's breaths stuttered and strained, not just breathless from their coupling, but because his lungs just could not take in enough air.

 

And Nero _knew._

 

He closed his burning eyes, so close to finally tipping over the edge, but holding himself back. Tears started falling unchecked from his eyes. V reached out a trembling hand, and used his thumb to wipe away the tears staining Nero's cheeks.

 

“Nero look at me.”

 

Nero squeezed his eyes closed tighter, refusing to look at the man beneath him, hips stuttering in their frantic rhythm.

 

“Nero look at me.”

 

This time V's voice was more demanding, and Nero could do naught but obey.

 

A harsh sob tore from his throat as he looked down at his lover. Cracks once more ran over that perfect skin, little pieces flaking away as they moved together. V's body welcoming the intrusion even as it seemingly shook apart.

 

“Nero, it's ok. I want you to come for me.”

 

“I don't want this to end.” Nero sobbed.

 

“It'll be ok. I promise.”

 

V's voice was like a soothing balm on a hurt that Nero had buried so deep inside that he didn't even realise it was still there.

 

“Please Nero, I need you to let go now.”

 

Nero buried his head in V's neck and wrapped his arms tightly around the other man, holding him as close as possible. Sobs tore from his throat even as his hips thrust forwards forcefully, V's body tightening around him and bringing them both over the edge. With a muffled shout, Nero spilled his seed, eyes opening just enough to see the soft smile on V's face before the illusion before him shattered leaving him alone in his room.

 

Nero clutched the pillow he was holding closer to his chest, burying the sounds of his screams and cries of despair. It was hours until he was finally spent, but before he fell into an exhausted sleep, Nero whispered out one last thing to his absent lover.

 

“You _lied._ ”

 


End file.
